


Your Mark

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Ron, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentions of Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're born, a random picture appears on your body. These marks relate to your soulmate. Harry Potter could've been born with any mark and he wouldn't have cared who his soulmate was. Except now. His soulmate is the worst possible wizard ever. His soulmate is Lord Voldemort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter story thing so be gentle with the feedback. Kudos appreciated

A few days after the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter walks past the fallen towers of Hogwarts. It would take a while to fix everything that was destroyed. Not even magic could help them. Harry looks down at his wrist. A long snake coming out of a skull glares at him. In the wizarding world, people are born with soul-identifying marks on their wrists. These marks have to do with that person's soulmate. Harry's soulmate was the worst person in the wizarding world. His soulmate was Lord Voldemort. Did Voldemort have a mark? Harry wouldn't know because he didn't give a damn about him. Or that's what he told himself. Secretly, Harry wished he could have saw Voldemort's wrist. Except he's dead or gone. Harry looks down at his wrist again. If he was really dead, the mark would've been gone. That means Voldemort is still alive, but where? Harry shook his head and walked towards two figures bickering angrily.

"Well if you had asked I would've shown you!'

"Bloody hell 'Mione. I showed you mine right at the beginning of the year."

Hermione paused before unwrapping the bandage around her wrist. On her wrist in a fancy scrawl were the words 'Filthy little Mudblood.'

"Malfoy? Your soulmate's Malfoy?!" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione yanked her wrist back before wrapping it up. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. 

"Go find him 'Mione. I saw him speaking to McGonagall earlier," Harry says. Hermione smiled lightly at him before walking off. Ron growls at Harry before leaving to who knows where. Harry does the same.


	2. The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys for still waiting on this. I'm having trouble getting the words out onto paper. Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Voldemort always hated his mark. Considering who his soulmate was, Voldemort thought the lightning bolt on his wrist was ridiculous. He never really payed attention to it when he was younger, but after everything that's happened he's noticed it more often. It's the only thing that keeps him from going insane. So when he wakes up in the middle of the Dark Forest, Voldemort yells. Everything was going so well.

"Master?" Voldemort groans inwardly. 

Why was Bellatrix still alive? He thought she died by the hands of the Weasley woman. 

"What?!" Voldemort snaps.

"Help me..." Bellatrix whimpers out. Voldemort stands and walks towards the female witch. She lay there on the forest floor with several injuries. A large gash in her side, a cu on her head, a broken arm and a broken leg. He could've helped her, but he chose not to. Voldemort pulls his wand out and mutters the Killing Curse. Bellatrix twitches for a moment before stopping. Voldemort huffs in annoyance before walking towards the forest's opening. That's when he stops and actually looks down at his body. Two tan hands with a lightning bolt on the right wrist stare up at him. Voldemort- or Tom walks to a small patch of water and looks into it. Dark eyes stare back at him. This wasn't good. This was even worse than the body back in the middle of the forest. Tom looks back and sighs. Better someone find the body than him.


End file.
